Talk:Phone Guy/@comment-96.229.61.133-20141207042409
Here is my theory: The fazbear entertainment group started with Freddy Fazbear's Diner (not shown in game). Then, the company decided to improve their restaurant, since the diner was a huge success. The older models hanged out in the parts and service room (as seen in fnaf 2). This was before the kids were killed and put in the suits. So, the animatronics were not haunted at the diner. This is when the trouble rolls in. Freddy Fazbear's pizza opens for the first time. In the local newspaper, you get an offer to work as a security guard. You are accepted, and are joyful to have a job. You get the night 1 phonecall. You then realize you are in great danger. Although, Jeremy (your character) is determined to get his 100 bucks. You get a phonecall (idk what night) saying the characters love the kids, and just stare at the adults (this statement will soon prove the bite of 87'). You continue your job, and you get the hang of it. Then, you get a phonecalls on nights 4+5 about rumors, and that the place might close down, considering an investigation. The next day, (night 6) your told that the place is on lockdown. Phone guy also offers taking the night shift himself because he is "concerned about your safety". He also mentions that the guy who had the day shift left, which is very suspicious. The day shift guy might have been killed because the animatronics might be on the lookout for the killer, killing every suspect along the way. This makes sense because phone guy says on night 6, that no other employee that has worked for them (security guard)should enter the building. Magically, the animatronics might sense that the killer might do his job. But wait, if they are on the search, were the children already put in the suits? Yes. They don't mind killing adults, but not children. This proves, the killer was an adult.. not any adult.. but a man. Btw, after the day shift guy was killed, he was stuffed in the golden Freddy suit. But wait.. there is more to it. You know how golden Freddy has some hairs, and blood sticking out? That proves its him. He comes in your room to warn you the animatronics suspect you as the killer. The next day, you guard the animatronics to make sure they won't get the children, although, they won't. Since your near the animatronics, they won't move. But wait.. What about mangle?!?! He can climb on the roof, and is far away from you, so you can't guard him. Not to mention, but he has sharp teeth. She comes towards you... her time to shine. She bites your frontal lobe off. You are the victim of the bite of 87'. This doesn't appear in the game. After you get your overtime check, it says the year of 87 ON YOUR CHECK. Then Freddy Fazbear's pizza closes, going into the first game. They insist using the cheaper budget option. Etc. Did this comment help? This is my theory, so you can correct me as much as you want. ~Sparklez